Sisters or enemies?
by T1gerCat
Summary: Dr. Rachel Cranston is special agent's Caitlin Todd sister. Or is she?


_**Sisters or enemies? **_

Oneshot

She's Caitlin Todd's sister or is she?

Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a woman doctor Rachel Cranston shared memories of the now deceased special agent Todd that was dear to both of them. Special agent Gibbs was her boss at NCIS and Dr. Cranston was her sister. As agent Gibbs walked the young woman out if his basement and out the front door when he saw his team in his front yard, all pointing guns at them.

"What is going on Dinozzo?"

"Special agent Caitlin Todd doesn't have a sister Gibbs"

Came special agent's Ziva David answer. She was the only woman in the team and had taken over agent's Todd position, when the latter was killed on the line of duty almost five years ago.

Agent McGee, or McGeek as his coworkers love to call him teasingly took a mobile phone from his back pocked and threw it at his boss.

"Call speed dial 1 boss"

Confused, angry but most of all surprised Gibbs did just that. A woman answered on the 2nd ring

"Tim?"

.

.

.

"Tim are you there?"

.

.

.

"Tim!"

"He's here"

"Gibbs?"

"Who is this?"

"Get her inside the house and cuff her. I'll be there in about 20 minutes myself to explain"

With that the woman hung up. Even more confused Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to his agents. They were still in the same positions. Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David directly in front of them, Tim McGee to the side. Gibbs is a man of action so he motioned them to inside trying to persuade himself he didn't talk to agent Todd. Kate, his Kate.

Ziva was the first to move and grabbed the woman's arm; however Rachel Cranston was fast herself and trying to land a kick the Israeli agent. Trained in one to one combat Ziva easily knocked her out and carried her inside. Tony and Tim followed with Gibbs bringing the rear.

"What do you mean Kate doesn't have a sister Ziva?"

"Exactly what I said Gibbs. She appeared strange to me so I ran a background check on Kate Todd. She only had 3 brothers, no sister."

"Then who the hell is this?"

"Agent Rachelle Williams of the Secret service"

Came a female voice from he front door. They all turned to see Kate Todd, in the flesh. Her hair was longer and lighter, in a honey/copperish brown and in a professional grey pantsuit with a rose colored shirt. Gun and badge nowhere is sight.

"Hello"

She said timidly biting her lower lip.

"Kate?"

"No the ghost of Christmas past"

Came the choked and surprised voices of Tony and Gibbs. Ziva and Tim on the other hand were calm, too calm.

"I want proof"

Tony said. Kate smiled and turned around. She lowered the waist of her pants to reveal a tattoo. A swan in front of the NCIS logo.

"You always wanted to see it"

She called over her shoulder and pulled her pants back up. In a moment Tony went up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're alive? How"

He asked again. She smiled sadly and motioned to an ottoman. Gibbs, still silent, nodded and she took a seat.

"I am undercover. Have been for the past years when Ari's shot wasn't fatal. If he had shot me a millimeter to the side it would have been though. I woke up six months later from a coma and was told what happened. I couldn't return to work though at the time so I was given an undercover position to help bring up the Chinese mob in Hawaii."

"Why?"

Was the only question that passed Gibbs' lips. Kate turned to look at him

"Ziva was there for a reason"

"How did you know Tim?"

"I was angry one day and went to the rooftop where she died. I talked to her and to my surprised she replied. She was there, sitting next to me"

"It was around the time you were in a coma. I was keeping tabs on the team and was on my way to visit you. I was outside that building when I saw Tim's car so I went to the roof. I threw caution to the wind and decided to trust him"

"We've been talking ever since"

"When I was in that coma, i thought I talked to you"

"You did. You had just woken up and it was the middle of the night. Even your guard was asleep so I slipped in. I left you my necklace"

"I thought i was a dream"

Kate just smiled

"What's her deal Kate?"

"Well Ziva, I was recognized in Hawaii when the mob killed my father. He was gathering evidence concerning my mother's death that had been ruled as a car accident. I was too slow to save him to I took the evidence, copied them with deliberate differences and put the copies in the original position. I took the originals with me and hid them in the only place that would be safe"

"NCIS"

"Exactly Tony. more importantly in Gibbs' desk. The secret drawer that needs a key."

"the only thing I do lock"

"she came to take it then?"

"I guess. Since my apartment is a mess right now she must have stopped there first"

"But isn't she a shrink?"

"Her cover is Tim. Back in the day we were posing as the Cranston sisters for the secret service."

Gibbs did then the one thing he never thought he'd do. He walked up to the unconscious 'dr. Cranston' and slapped her hard on the face causing her to wake up.

"hey doc"

"Kate"

"yep"

Kate said popping the 'p'.

"Missed me?"

"Not really"

Rochelle dead panned only to receive one more slap, this time by Ziva.

"What about Ari?"

Was Tony's question

"I could never kill my brother Tony. He's alive, working also undercover in ATF."

Kate couldn't help but pipe in.

"The mystery boyfriend is no one other than Ari. They needed an excuse to see each other"

"How do you know that?"

"I still talk to Ari, Ziva. If he wanted me dead he would have killed me. We're friends now."

Gibbs with tightened lips made a call to his director Leon Vance, who in turn made a call to the director of the secret service having him to send trustworthy agents to pick up 'dr. Cranston'. After that was done, dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard, Abby and Jimmy Palmer appeared on the door having been invited over by Tim. after the initial shock Kate was thrown to the floor by Abby's exuberant hug.

"I knew something was wrong when she was asking about me performing autopsies in my agents"

"I know ducky. You never performed an autopsy on me"

"I couldn't my dear Caitlin. I tried but as soon as I picked the scalpel I froze and literally ran out. I asked a fellow doctor from Bethesda to do it and..."

"He was paid by director morrow not to and hand me over to a team Ducky"

Kate interrupted him, although she had greatly missed his stories. After a long night of drinking, teasing and laughing Tony and Ziva left together, Abby and Tim left together (fake or no fake Cranston had made a point) and palmer drove ducky home. That left Kate and Gibbs alone for the first time in 5 years.

Kate was nervous. Gibbs was upset but felt as if he had been given a second chance to do what he hadn't dared to do five years ago

"What happens now?"

"I guess I need to tell my brothers I'm alive. Then I'll probably return to Hawaii and help my brother bring down my father's killer"

"One man?"

She smiled the Cheshire smile he loved and missed so much

"My brother is navy lieutenant commander Steve McGarrett, Gibbs. He left the navy and started the Five-0's in Hawaii with the governor's personal permission. If you thought the series Five-0 was nuts you need to meet him!"

"You said you have 3 brothers"

"Triplets. Steve, Andy and Mick. Mick is a private eye in Los Angeles, Andy is a surgeon in a transplant hospital and I told you about Steve."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I couldn't"

"Damn it Kate. You didn't want to"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Of course I'm sorry. I."

She was cut off by Gibbs slamming her against the wall and kissing her. A few moments later he pulled back leaving his forehead on hers both breathing heavily

"What took you so long?"

"You were dead"

"mm tomato tomahto"

They kissed again.

Kate not knowing this would lead them

Gibbs not caring for anything except the taste of her lips. He always did love coffee...

_**The end**_


End file.
